


I Wanna Blow Your Mind

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Idk what to tag without revealing what kind of trash this is dkdkdkdkd, Kind of a meet cute?, M/M, Mentions of Grimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: “Likes to play with fire but doesn't want to get burned? That's new,” the stranger chuckle, and of course, even his voice is fucking sexy. Niall feels hot in all the right places, skin itching with subtle burn underneath.





	I Wanna Blow Your Mind

Niall knew, with just few minutes of watching him, that he's gonna get his heart broken. The man certainly has that vibe on him; got strings of broken hearts along his sleeve. A killer smile to match the warm intensity that is his eyes, hair the perfect length as to not get in the way when someone wants to nibble on his ear, adding up a proper build and he's a lethal combination, through and through.

And Niall? He certainly doesn't mind getting his heart broken by this beautiful man.

So, gaining courage from the few beers he's had, he makes his way closer, until he's just few feet away from him. He let's his eyes dance all over the man's lanky body. Takes in all the yellow monstrosity that is his shirt, paired with an incredibly tight jeans, and he feels his mouth water. Can't wait to have a taste of what's going to be offered to him, should he gets lucky.

Later, he'd blame all the alcohol he drank as he stepped closer, basically plastering himself on the man's back, hands gently holding onto soft waist. The man doesn't seemed surprised at the sudden invasion of space, holds on to the hands that's on his hips, as he sways, urging Niall to move with him. Red flags alarmed on his mind, but he ignored it.

He feels like a moth to the flame and he just want to bask on everything this man will give him.

They swayed to the music, few layers shy of being skin to skin, and yet, he can feel the warmth that radiates from the other man. The music thumps but all he can hear is how loud his heartbeat is.

Slowly, as if he knew he has Niall eating at the palm of his hands, the man turned, facing him, and Niall feels... short of breath, all of a sudden. Has to briefly close his eyes because he feels overwhelmed, hands punching the hips he's holding on to. Soft chuckles, that are seemingly all that he could hear, coaxed him to open his eyes. An impish smile greets him, lips bitten enticingly red, and he want to nibble. Wants everything —to give everything— to this man in front of him, and it's a weird feeling to have. 

“Likes to play with fire but doesn't want to get burned? That's new,” the stranger chuckle, and of course, even his voice is fucking sexy. Niall feels hot in all the right places, skin itching with subtle burn underneath. 

“Beautiful people overwhelms me,” he quips back, and he feels such an idiot, because can he get any cheesier than that? But then, the pretty stranger guffaws, lips curled up into a smirk, all red and very, _very_ inviting. Moves up his hand to brush the tufts of hair that's fallen over his forehead, and that's when Niall noticed the glint of a shiny thing that's sitting on the man's ring finger. 

_Oh._

“Is that so?” the stranger mused, not offering an explanation about the ring, hands gripping at Niall's shoulders. Gently pushes him back, and oddly enough, Niall lets him. He feels people bumping up his back, but he can't be arsed to look. Trusts the man in front of him that he won't steer him into anything dangerous. 

Gosh, and he'd only seen the man tonight. How pathetic.

He's backed into a wall, hands instantly caging him in, and only then he notices that the stranger towers over him by few inches. Closes his eyes, and mentally scolds himself for wanting to drop on his knees and suck this man off. Reminds himself of the fucking ring that's sitting on his fourth finger. 

But... the man himself has no qualms about it. About... this thing they're about to do. 

“Does your husband know this?” he asks timidly, embarrassment growing on his chest when the stranger laughs. At him, maybe. 

“I think so, yeah...” the man muses, leaning forward and kissing his cheek bone, and Niall's just about done. He can feel his legs wobble with arousal.

“And he's okay with this?” he asks, just as the stranger drops on his knees unceremoniously, hands clutching his thighs closer, as his long, nimble fingers fumble with Niall's zip. Not caring that they're basically not alone in the room.

The stranger looks up to him, lips curled up in that smirk that seemed to be a permanent fixture on that beautiful face.

“Judging by the look on his face right now, I'd say he's gagging for it...”

That made Niall laugh, pulling the stranger up to his feet, his opened zip be damned. The man in front of him was pouting, but he can't help the laugh that just bubbles right out of him.

He's never been really good at acting, anyway.

“What's so funny?” the man pouted.

“You're too kinky, fuck,” he chuckles. “Its hard to be in character when you say shit like that. I almost slipped off character few times.” he adds. 

Harry, his husband, the man in front of him, laughs. “I could tell,” he says, “maybe the three shots you've taken blurred your mind a bit, babe?” 

Niall was gonna protest when he hears someone clucking their tounge behind them. 

“This is the third time you've role played this shit and have me almost walking in with you doing it, you eejits,” Grimmy chastises, making them laugh. “Can y'all keep your marital business to your bedrooms please? I think I'm scarred for life,” he teases further, a smile on his lips at the sight of his two best friends acting like proper fools. Two in love fools, but still fools nonetheless. 

Harry turns to Niall, an impish smile on his lips, and asks “D'ya wanna get out of here, then?”

Niall just laughs just as Harry pulls them both out to the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi 😬


End file.
